falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radstag (Fallout 4)
Erratic radstag doe Devolved radstag Devolved radstag doe Quantum radstag |location =The Commonwealth The Island }} Radstags are the mutated descendants of the Commonwealth and the Island's local deer population in 2287. Background Radstags descended from the common deer in the Commonwealth after their ancestors were exposed to great quantities of radiation in the fallout of the Great War. Due to this longstanding exposure to radiation, radstags, like brahmin, have two heads, less fur and are sometimes covered in cysts. Characteristics Biology Radstag are a genus descended from deer in the Commonwealth. They are dicephalic, or two-headed; each head is able to swivel and turn on its own. A closer inspection of the heads shows that each head's inner eye is blind. Radstag also have two underdeveloped legs hanging limply from their chest, qualifying them as hexapedal. Aside from the ability to bend when a radstag lays down, these legs are nonfunctional. Radstag are usually brown-furred and patchy in places, with small pus-filled cysts from radiation, which most often cover the flanks, feet, heads, and snouts. The cysts more frequently appear on the rabid and glowing varieties and can cover most of the body. Radstag yearling coats are more colorful than those of adult radstag and feature white spotting, similar to the fawns of their deer ancestors. Gameplay attributes Radstag usually travel in herds of up to four, typically consisting of one radstag and a combination of doe and yearlings. Although radstag are generally non-hostile and will ignore or flee from the player character, companions may attack them if they stray too close. Adult male radstag of each variant can be legendary. Legendaries are much more aggressive than regular variants. One notable difference is a goring attack that will knock the Sole Survivor to the ground and possibly kill them. Radstags also possess an insta-kill attack where they impale the Sole Survivor with their antlers. Variants Radstag yearling This is the youngest and smallest of the radstags. They do very little damage and are unable to withstand much damage in turn. |level =1 |xp =4 |perception =10 |hp =40 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 =Melee (10 ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Bottlecaps }} Radstag doe Older and slightly more resilient than yearlings, they are a little more mature and do slightly more damage. However, they can be killed almost as easy as yearlings due to their low health pool. |level =4 |xp =8 |perception =10 |hp =60 |dt =10 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Bottlecaps }} Radstag This is the standard type of radstag one will encounter when traversing the Commonwealth. Generally shy creatures who will run if approached and won't attack unless provoked. They are easy to put down if need be. |level =10 |xp =16 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Bottlecaps }} Albino radstag Due to a genetic mutation these radstags are distinguishable by their white coloring and are often found as part of a herd. They are stronger than their standard counterparts and will occasionally inflict a poison effect on those they attack. |level =16 |xp =24 |perception =10 |hp =150 |dt =20 |dr =20 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =Poison (10 |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Bottlecaps }} Rabid radstag This type of radstag has been infected with rabies or some sort of illness impairing its natural reactions. As such they are more aggressive than their healthier counterparts and are more likely to attack as one encroaches on its personal space or without provocation. |level =24 |xp =35 |perception =10 |hp =250 |dt =30 |dr =30 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 =Poison (10 ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Bottlecaps }} Glowing radstag This is the strongest type of radstag encountered in the Commonwealth. They have a higher health pool and have been exposed to so much radiation that their body literally glows with its excesses. When they engage in combat they inflict radiation damage on top of their standard attacks. They are normally seen in groups of 3 or 4. |level =32 |xp =45 |perception =10 |hp =325 |dt =35 |dr =35 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (65 ) |attack2 =Rad Field (5 |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Irradiated blood }} Erratic radstag doe A variant of the radstag only found on the Island, devoid of any fur. |base id = |level =12 |perception =4 |hp =120 |xp =20 |dr =14 |er =28 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Rad Field ( |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Erratic radstag A variant of the radstag only found on the Island. They look more like water deer found mostly in Asia due to the presence of fangs. |base id = |level =21 |perception =4 |hp =210 |xp =30 |dr =26 |er =52 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Rad Field ( |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Devolved radstag doe A variant of the radstag only found on the Island. |base id = |level =26 |perception =4 |hp =275 |xp =37 |dr =32 |er =62 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Rad Field ( ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Irradiated blood }} Devolved radstag A variant of the radstag only found on the Island. Unlike most of the other variants, devolved radstags are immediately hostile to anything but their own kind. Their visual appearance is similar to that of glowing radstags, but they are even stronger and more dangerous. |base id = |level =40 |perception =4 |hp =450 |xp =58 |dr =50 |er =90 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Rad Field ( ) |items = * Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Irradiated blood }} Quantum radstag A variant of the radstag only found during the Creation Club quest The Quantum Stag, north of USAF Satellite Station Olivia. Unlike other radstags, this one can be spared by feeding it a bottle of Concentrated Quantum, after which it can be sent to a settlement. If spared the Quantum radstag counts as a settler, and killing it will count as murder. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |xp = |dr = |er = |rr =Immune |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Rad Field ( ) |items = * Legendary weapon/armor * Quantum radstag meat * Quantum radstag head * Radstag hide }} Locations * Many can be found south of Abernathy farm. * In the valley just north of Rocky Narrows Park one can find a group of five radstags. * A radstag can be found at the Boston Police rationing site. * A small herd will regularly spawn on the ridge to the south of Egret Tours Marina. This can cause a small fight and/or trigger defenses set up by the Sole Survivor. * A Quantum radstag can be summoned during the Creation Club quest The Quantum Stag by pouring concentrated Quantum into an irradiated pond near USAF Satellite Station Olivia. Notes * Mounted radstag heads can be found in the settlements decorations tab, under wall decorations, under mounted creatures. Making a mounted radstag head requires one wood, two cloth and one radstag meat. * Radstags can be captured using cages. Appearances Radstag appears in Fallout 4 and its add-on Far Harbor. Bugs On rare occasions the glowing radstag may turn invisible during combat. Gallery Radstag yearlings and mother.jpg|Two radstag yearlings and their mother FO4 Rabid radstag.png|Close up of a rabid radstag Radstag male.jpg|A close up of a regular male radstag Art of FO4 Radstag.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4-Mounted-Radstag-Heads.png|The heads of a radstag on the stand Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Far Harbor creatures es:Mutaciervo ru:Рад-олень uk:Рад-олень